


!!! ATTENTION ALL SINGLE MEN OF SAD !!!

by skywashes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tags May Change, Texting, sorta? maybe?? we'll see, this is just one big parody of subtle asian dating im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywashes/pseuds/skywashes
Summary: Johnny gets auctioned on subtle asian dating. Doyoung shoots his shot.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 40
Kudos: 104





	1. Are you looking for the kpop star/kdrama lead oppar of your dreams? Then look no further!

**Author's Note:**

> me: is done with subtle asian dating spamming me during the quarantine  
> also me: makes an entire fic around subtle asian dating
> 
> hello! i've recently become nct trash during this quarantine, and reading all of the lovely works around here by you guys inspired me to get back into writing after so long and make this into my own project while i have this time since i rarely finish anything i write. (also bc i was getting inspired by so many prompts and with no one writing them, might as well make the content you want, right??) i believe it's been around 4 years since i last wrote anything, so please bear with me! hopefully as i get back into the swing of things and binge watch more of their stuff, things will get better! 
> 
> johndo needs more love so here i am, fulfilling my own wishes. i also miss taeten dearly. 
> 
> a rundown of some terms you may/may not know of, just to be sure!!  
> \- subtle asian dating: a facebook group where (mostly) asian people from all over the world post dating profiles for their friends or themselves in hopes that those who are interested will comment/DM them. some relationships do come out of this but most of the time it's a dating meme landfill lmao  
> \- auction: making a dating profile/ad post for your friend (or yourself if you're gutsy)  
> \- kevin nguyen: a guy who frequents raves, parties a lot, a hypebeast and generally known as a fuckboy
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Johnny groans as he adjusts his position in bed, stretching out his arms and legs before banging his elbow against the wall.

“Fuck.” He rubs his elbow, barely opening his eyes to scan his surroundings.

‘Well, that ruined my morning,’ he thinks. Seeing as the light had likely infiltrated his room long ago, he figures it was time to get up. 

By get up, he meant unwillingly opening his eyes to the harsh sunlight and feeling around his bedside table for his phone until he clumsily locates it and manages to turn it on. 

He hated last-night Johnny for deciding to go clubbing with Ten on a Saturday night while fully aware that he needed to finish an essay the next day if he wanted to pass and graduate this year. To add onto it, that fucker had the _audacity_ to not set an alarm and let him wake up on his own at god knows what time. He sighs, realizing how little time he had left to sit around and recover from his hangover if he wanted to hand in his essay on time. 

He swears under his breath as he sees the time, 2:05 PM, glaring at him back. However, what shocked Johnny the most was how his phone blew up with notifications immediately upon start-up. He gets the expected texts from his friends who he hung out with last night, asking if he was alright. Johnny scoffs as he reads Mark’s text.

**mork lee:** yo if ur dead can i have ur gaming pc, im taking no response as yes

 **me:** i lived, bitch

After scrolling down his wall of notifications some more, several notifications catch his eye.

**Jeffrey Jung** , **Jungwoo Kim** and 2,127 others liked a post you were tagged in.

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** has mentioned you in a post on **subtle asian dating**. 

He immediately sits up in bed after reading them, fingers hastily tapping on the notification from Ten. Suddenly he felt more awake, the unknown notifications feeling like a bucket of cold water had been thrown at his face. He hoped and silently prayed to every deity he knew that it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

But alas, it was. 

The abomination, his worst nightmare, in its true form. 

He sees his IG handle, selfies, embarrassing childhood photos and “candids” and knows his life is officially over. 

Ten, that pain in the ass, managed to outdo himself yet again by auctioning him, Johnny Suh, on subtle asian dating without his permission. 

He takes a deep breath before scrolling down and reading what must be the most cringeworthy wall of text he’s read in a long time. It was amplified ten-fold by the fact that he knew the cringeworthy wall of text was about him. 

“❗️❗️❗️🏳️🌈 ATTENTION ALL SINGLE MEN OF SAD 🏳️🌈❗️❗️❗️

Are YOU tired of the same ol’ fuccbois on tinder/grindr catfishing you with their height, personality and d game? Are you tired pining after your shitty ex and are ready for a REAL MAN to give you the love, cuddles, compliments and free boba you deserve?? Are you looking for the kpop star/kdrama lead oppar of your dreams? Then look no further! 

Name: **John Suh** /Suh Youngho, but you can call him Johnny, or tonight 😉😏📞🍆🍌💦

Age: 22

Ethnicity: Korean 🇰🇷🇰🇷🇰🇷 so koreaboos, yall can call him oppa/hyung if u want or smth

Languages: English and Korean (we love a bilingual, or as he likes to refer it - byelingual because he claims he’s bad at both, especially while drunk)

Height: 185cm aka 6’1 aka a tALL KING, perfect for suffocating you w/ his limbs if ur into that

Location: Chicago, good luck getting him to shut up abt being “Chicago born and raised” 🙄

Education: Arts Major @UChicago, could u be his next muse? 

IG: @johnnyjsuh

Looking for: a boy to spoil and call his own 🥺 👉👈 🏳️🌈 👬

❗️PROS❗️

✅ A 💒💒💒 WHOLESOME CHRISTIAN BOI 💒💒💒 WHO ATTENDS CHURCH W/ HIS PARENTS (on most weekends 😜) 

✅ 😍 a true family man 😍 momma suh and papa suh are his world and u could be too 😳 if u give them some lovin too

✅ everyone’s mom loves him despite being an arts major so u kno u can bring him home to ur parents and not get disowned/have ur household fall apart

✅ an actual softboi 🥺 👉👈 he’s baby 😩 luvs cute things and has 2 plushies 🧸🧸 taking permanent residence on his bed, pass it on

✅ 📸 a wHOLE-ASS PHOTO/VIDEOGRAPHER ON THE SIDE 😤 - can give pointers on/film your vlogs, help u out with your ig feed, take ur thirst pics and will hold personal photoshoots for you for the cheap price of kisses and iced coffee (pst follow his ig for aesthetically pleasing photos and short videos, u cowards)

✅ (can be a con for some of u kevin nguyen’s but he’s not looking for u anyways sweaty 😌) more of a sit-down-and-chat-over-drinks/netflix-and-chill typa guy, but is willing to get lit at a club sometimes (can also bust his back quITE WELL 😏🍑)

✅ has a nice voice!!1 campus radio host and can sing 😳😫🤤🎤🎶 so he will outshine u at karaoke, @sm come get ur mans (fun fact: he was scouted by sm themselves but like the Fool™ he is, he turned it down bc he likes his normal life, what a Humble king)

✅ A gASP, FAST REPLIER!! Unless he’s napping then that bitch dead lmaooo

✅ has been getting those 🏋️♂️ GAINS 🏋️♂️ recently - be his gym buddy pls im dying here, u get to ogle his muscles n what else could u possibly ask for??

✅ will game 🎮 and watch anime/kdramas w/ u 🥰 so u kno he’s a team player and a hopeless romantic or wuteva 👨❤️💋👨

✅ a tru ride or die - will accompany you to any spontaneous thing you suggest even if he acts like he doesn’t want to

✅ his banana itself is a pro 🧎← this gon be u once u see it, and you’ll need this after he’s done w/ u king: 🦽

✅ the most ambitious and hardworking dude i know (juggling a degree, side photography gig, campus radio and ksa treasurer), so u gotta be just as driven as him!! Bc! The hustle is real!! And he puts work n his future first!!! And thats on periodt

✅ meme king 🤠😤💯🐸🔥 camera roll is 90% reaction photos and is eager to tag u in memes

🚫 CONS 🚫

❎ (if it aint obvious enough or ur just in denial) he’s only looking for guys👨❤️💋, so sorry ladies 

❎ ur parents are definitely gonna love him more than u, their own child

❎ highkey clumsy but at least he’ll fall for u 😘

❎ will say no/cancel on plans last minute sometimes bc he has to study/do work 🙄 tryhard

❎ a liGHTWEIGHT 🤢🤮🥵 the Audacity of this man’s metabolism when he’s from the land of flavored soju itself

❎ his music taste is basic af looool guess we can’t all have good taste

❎ he likes 🤢 dad jokes 🤮

❎ might sometimes game for days straight, convince him to stop pls mom says its my turn on the computer now

❎ (also a pro, but beware those who aren’t serious abt him) very to the point and blunt, knows what he wants and says what he says!! He don’t play around but sometimes he comes off as harsh, so let him know!!

✨🌈REQUIREMENTS🌈✨

  * **Be a sweet, wholesome guy who wants A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP**
  * Seriously
  * My man has been hurt so many times and im ready to throw hands if it happens again
  * He deserves happiness
  * Give him the most wholesome and romantic love story for the ages u know he’s been dreaming abt his whole life
  * Or else me and the rest of the squad are gonna sqUARE UP WE HAvE RECEIPTS 



Of course, this isn’t evERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT JOHNNY SUH - i have to leave some element of surprise for u to discover on ur own, amirite? If he already seems like ur dream man (and who r we kidding, he’s everyone’s) don’t be afraid to shoot ur shot on fb/ig dm’s asap before he’s permanently off the market!!!” 

He dials Ten’s number as he mentally prepares himself for the tiring conversation to follow.

“Morning sleeping beauty! How was-” 

“What is…” Johnny cuts Ten off, making confused hand motions alone in his room, “this?”

“Oh great! You’ve finally seen it.” He exclaims. Johnny could practically see him vibrating in his seat somewhere from the excitement.

“Excuse me? ‘Great?!’ I didn’t ask for it to be publicly known that I am very single to the entire world, and in the most embarrassing way possible!” Johnny hisses in response.

“But you did?” 

The cheeky bastard. 

Johnny sighs, exasperated.

“When?”

“Last night.” Ten snickers. “You may have been drunk, but you were complaining all night about how ‘Yeah I can touch all these guys, but will they ever touch my heart?’ and cheesy, fake-deep shit like that, Johnny.” He hears Ten’s voice take on a more concerned tone from his more lighthearted one a few seconds ago.

“I’m starting to get worried about you. I know you’re doing great on your own, but it’s about time and I know that you know it too. You want to find someone.”

Johnny sighs. He’s right, unfortunately.

“But, like this?”

“What else can we do then? You barely meet anyone new in your major these days, have sworn off dating apps after meeting one too many… interesting characters, and talk yourself out of approaching anyone who shows the slightest bit of interest in you!”

Johnny makes a noise of protest, but Ten takes it as a signal to continue.

“We read these ads for fun sometimes, so why not have a little fun? You could get fifteen seconds of fame as you get like five new followers on social media and maybe some crude messages from weirdos, but you can always block them and pretend this never happened. Best case scenario, you become a success story, and you’ll have to say ‘thank you Ten, my best friend ever.’” 

Shaking his head and emitting a small chuckle, Johnny lets himself relax into bed.

“You’re right. Sorry for snapping at you, dude.”

“No biggie. How about we check out your replies? You literally exploded, and rightfully so. It’s about time we took one for the boys! Say thank you, Ten.” 

“Mhm, thank you Ten.” Johnny repeats, rolling his eyes playfully as he unlocks his phone.

They both decide to scroll through the comments together before deciding to open up Johnny’s overwhelming number of private messages. 

**Mark Lee** : daddy 😩

 **Donghyuck Lee** : get it, dad 👁👅👁

**Jongin Kim** : lol @Sehun Oh remember when you mistook @Jeonghan Yoon for our boi, he’s all grown up now 😢

 **Sehun Oh** : shut up

 **Jongin Kim** : **@Jeonghan Yoon** is this u???

 **Jeonghan Yoon** : 🖕

**Jessica Tran** : fuck why do all the Quality Men gotta be gay or taken 🤡😭

Johnny was personally flattered for being considered a Quality Man even if he didn’t swing that way. Sorry, Jessica. 

**Taeil Moon** : **@Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** thank you for doing the lord’s work

 **Yuta Nakamoto** : ^^

“Hey! I found a real good one.” Ten exclaims. 

“Shoot.”

“It’s from someone named Doyoung Kim! Right after Jaehyun’s disgusting mess of emojis he calls a comment.” 

“Your entire auction post was a disgusting mess of emojis.”

Ten lets out a loud gasp indicating his (fake) offense. Johnny scrolls down until he finds the specific comment thread, cracking a wide grin as he reads what this Doyoung person had to say.

**Doyoung Kim** : Look **@Taeyong Lee** I found the personification of your wet dreams

 **Taeyong Lee** : stopppppp 😖😖😖

 **Doyoung Kim** : Shoot your shot or I will

Johnny chuckles at the two’s antics. Their banter seemed pretty cute, and he was amused with how feisty this Doyoung guy appeared to be.

“What about them?”

Ten emits a low whistle. “They’re hot as fuck. Check out their profiles! Who did you save in your past life to be this Lee Taeyong dude’s wet dream?”

“Beats me.”

Okay, his best friend wasn’t lying. Taeyong is one of the most attractive people Johnny had ever laid his eyes on. His features were sharp yet soft, definitely knew his angles (not that he appeared to have any bad ones) and was photogenic as hell. He wondered if Taeyong was floating around anywhere else on the internet, being swooned at by girls and guys from all over. 

His friend Doyoung was pretty cute too. He was the essence of ‘boyfriend aesthetic’ if Johnny knew anything about it. His smile looked warm, and he vaguely reminded him of a rabbit. 

A quick glance at the time rudely reminded him that he had less time than he was comfortable with having to finish the essay he couldn’t let himself completely bullshit this one time.

Deciding he needed to get a move on with his day before he considered any potential suitors, he says his goodbyes to Ten and gives him permission to filter his message requests before going to shower and (hopefully) start his day. 

After a much needed shower, Johnny picks up his phone again as he dries his hair with his other hand. He does a double-take when he sees the latest message to his account.

**Doyoung Kim** has sent you a message request.

**Doyoung Kim** : 👋

 **Doyoung Kim** : You may not be a tree, but can i climb yuo like oen

 **Doyoung Kim** : odsmv;ojngsounke’lnklm

Johnny nearly doubles over, almost dropping his phone as he tries to steady his breathing after laughing as hard as he did. Sue him for laughing at a lame pick-up line, it’s been a while. 

He amusedly scrolls down through a few more texts composed of what looked like keyboard smashes before pausing at the final messages sent.

**Doyoung Kim** : - Lee Taeyong

 **Doyoung Kim** : Just to clarify - he’s the one interested, not me. Sorry for any confusion. He was too shy to say what’s on his mind

 **Doyoung Kim** : So I hope you don’t mind, but I’m his friend Doyoung and I’m here to be his wingman.

‘Well,’ Johnny thinks, ‘this is new.’


	2. the Kim Doyoung Stamp of Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung interrogates Johnny. Johnny finds ways to get on each of Doyoung's nerves.

“Doie.” Taeyong’s soft voice breaks the silence that had previously taken over the room.

Doyoung caps his light blue mildliner carefully before setting it down on top of his open textbook. He swivels the desk chair around playfully to face his friend who was laying on his stomach in bed, gaze focused on the phone in his hand.

“Yeah?” He asks.

"Study break?”

Doyoung takes a curious glance to Taeyong’s Naruto clock hung on the wall behind him before humming, taking it as an opportunity to take out his phone from his pocket.

“What are you looking at?” He asks, giving him a look.

“Getting my fix of SAD memes for the day.”

Doyoung snorts, well aware of Taeyong’s newfound form of entertainment in some group that was basically the asian equivalent of Tinder. Taeyong claimed the memes were funny and even invited Doyoung to the group to check it out, but Doyoung? Going on Facebook for fun? Unthinkable.

(Okay, he did look through it once because he figured it wouldn’t hurt and maybe was already on Facebook looking through all the curated cat videos on his newsfeed. Good luck getting him to admit to Taeyong that he actually used the app for more than club communication though.

Anyway, verdict: Doyoung couldn’t stand that there was a severe lack of average-looking folk like him looking for love, or at least posting an auction, but he figured those posts were probably buried by all the attractive people fishing for validation through followers on Instagram and TikTok. He also found it incredibly worrisome yet also annoying that the memes were either about being painfully single or being in a toxic relationship. It wasn’t cute anymore when an overwhelming number of members joke about being attracted to red flags on the daily, but Doyoung figures it was best to save his energy and keep his mouth shut.)

“Anything actually funny today?”

“I’m liking the amount of Avatar memes they have lately.” Taeyong remarked. The latter nods in acknowledgement.

As if that was an improvement. Slapping a nostalgic and high quality cartoon on top of self-pity and desperation was not going to make it any funnier.

Taeyong snorts, catching Doyoung’s attention. He leaves his chair and flops down onto Taeyong’s back to fully see what was on his screen. Taeyong lifts his phone into Doyoung's direct view and Doyoung shakes his head, scoffing at what he sees. 

"I can't believe you find that funny. First of all, that meme format is outdated." He deadpans, looking at his friend with a mildly judgemental stare. Taeyong merely shrugs.

"It's unfortunately relatable so it deserves some rights." 

Doyoung nods in agreement, casting his eyes back down to his own screen. "Some."

"Oh oh, I've got another one." Taeyong attempts to (poorly) suppress his laugh as he continues. "E-boy this, E-girl that, I just want to be E-nough." He continues to laugh loudly, his mouth coming up to his mouth to try to quiet himself.

There is a short pause before Taeyong could feel the body laying on him shake ever so slightly, and he cranes his neck to find Doyoung silently laughing. He quirks his right eyebrow in amusement.

"What happened to the holier than thou attitude earlier? _This_ was the one you found hilarious?" He teases.

Doyoung lightly swats his arm at him. "Shut up, a pun is a pun." 

Taeyong hums in agreement, and a lull of silence envelops the two again for several minutes. It was longer than earlier and Doyoung grew increasingly uncomfortable, shifting most of his weight off the elder until only his head was leaning against his side. He casts a few concerned glances, mentally noting that Taeyong's phone was angled away from him.

Sure, Taeyong can be quiet while he was studying, but usually his study breaks entailed the latter talking his ear off and his phone never leaving Doyoung's direct view. Something must've caught his attention, and Doyoung was a Nosy Bitch™ who was usually well-fed by his best friend and was starved for some tea. 

"Yong?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" 

"Nothing." Taeyong says, attempting to sound noncommittal. Doyoung was not convinced. The slightly higher pitch of his voice gave it away. 

"You and I both know it's not nothing. Come on." Taeyong sighs, defeated, before slowly turning his head, chewing his bottom lip and refusing to meet Doyoung's eyes. He simply lifts up his phone to show Doyoung his screen.

Doyoung blinks. 

What a mess of inappropriately placed emojis and colorful phrases. 

"It's an auction post. So?"

"Doieeee, scroll down." 

Doyoung narrows his eyes before scrolling down the absurdly long post and oh. Oh. He understands. The man in the ad was probably one of the more attractive people he’s seen in the group in a while, and one of the very few that were looking for men exclusively. He is met face to face with a man who looked to be in his early twenties, around their age, caramel colored hair curled with his bangs parted to show some of his forehead. His focus was on the camera he was holding, mouth slightly agape and showcasing what look to be soft, pillowy lips. The next photo was a photo of what looked to be the boy as a teenager, his head in between two seats on a bus. The girls occupying the seats in front of him looked uncomfortable, and paired with his ridiculous hair and goofy smile, Doyoung couldn’t help but let a snicker fall from his lips. He swipes to the next photo and whoa, that was a very translucent tank top. John Suh was a man, but wasn’t this bordering erotic a little or was Doyoung a prude? At least he now knew why Taeyong seemed a little speechless earlier. Doyoung believes he gets the point and scrolls back up to read the text closely.

"Doyoung, he is so hot." Taeyong moans, burying his face into his hands and lets out a muffled whine. 

Doyoung tunes out his friend's mini-breakdown, choosing to finish up reading. He turns his attention back to Taeyong, a small, teasing smile on his face.

"He's exactly your type." He shifts to sit directly beside his friend, knocking their shoulders together. "So, you gonna make a move?"

"No!" He yells loudly, making Doyoung wince at the sudden change of his voice. God, he got it. No need to yell. 

"Why? You literally haven't found anyone attractive in ages, then this guy literally walks out of your wet dreams, doesn't seem outwardly shitty and you're telling me you'll pass?"

Taeyong doesn't reply, and Doyoung doesn't bother give him the okay to continue, too eager to speak his mind.

"This isn't like you. You're usually the first person to make a move. I usually don’t endorse meeting strangers online, but I have an okay feeling about this guy. At least comment, please?”

Taeyong stares at him pleadingly, lower lip jutted out slightly in a pout. Doyoung sighs. He knew what it meant, and he wished it didn't. Ah, the pain of being attached to the hip for years. It should be illegal for his older friend to use his face for extortion. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. Be aware that we need to leave an impression, so don’t whine about whatever I decide to write.” 

A wide smile takes over Taeyong’s features as he leans over to hug him. “Thank you Doie, you’re a real one! You know that I love you very much, right?”

Doyoung crinkles his nose, playfully shoving his friend back to his spot to begin his text. “Gross. Save it for Daddy long legs.” 

Taeyong laughs. “More like a tree. I would climb that man. Also, where’s my ‘I love you too, Taeyong’?” 

“You wish.” Doyoung replies, hitting enter on his completed comment. 

Taeyong’s phone vibrates, prompting him to check. He nearly chokes on air reading the comment, turning to look at Doyoung.

“When I entrusted you this duty, I didn’t mean you can make me look like a thirsty ass bitch!” He hisses.

Doyoung merely chuckles. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Are you not?” 

Taeyong makes a noise of protest, before turning back to his phone reluctantly, making Doyoung smile wickedly.

Taeyong responds to his comment begrudgingly and Doyoung shoots back just as quickly.

‘Acting coy I see.’ Doyoung thinks.

Their stint is quickly forgotten as Doyoung returns to his forensic psychology textbooks and Taeyong pulls up his latest dance practice on his iPad.

Doyoung’s train of thought is later disturbed as his phone vibrates, indicating a notification.

He unlocks his phone and his eyebrows raise at the name.

**John Suh** reacted to your comment: “Look Taeyong Lee I found the personification of your wet dreams”.

The simple 'Haha' reaction felt almost like an insult to his artfully crafted comment. “A ‘Haha’? That’s it? You’ve got to be kidding me.” He mutters under his breath, hastily opening up the man’s profile.

“Doie?” Taeyong asks, wary as he watches Doyoung stare at his screen and type with terrifying focus. 

“It’s time to take it to the next level.” He responds, beginning to type. He knew just the thing. This John Suh person _couldn’t_ leave Doyoung’s genius message on read if he knew what was good for him and had taste. He hears footsteps padding towards him before he feels the weight of his friend’s head rest on top of his own.

Taeyong gasps. “Kim Doyoung! Give me your damn phone!” He tries to wrestle the phone away and Doyoung strategically sends off his text, causing Taeyong to fight him with more strength. After some back and forth, Taeyong grows too tired and Doyoung whoops loudly as he finally takes back his phone. 

His eyes then widen as he sees the ‘Read’ underneath his last message, panicking as he texts, needing to explain himself.

He didn’t need John to get the wrong idea. This wasn’t for him after all, no matter how attractive he thought the Chicago native was. Taeyong saw him first, so finder’s keepers. Doyoung wasn’t going to stake his claim on a (technically not, but according to bro code he was now) taken man. He already committed himself to helping Taeyong snag the man of his dreams, and he swore he was going to do it right. He was getting tired of Taeyong complaining about how he couldn’t find anyone. 

Taeyong pulls up a chair beside him, leaning his head on Doyoung’s shoulder as he watches him exchange texts with Johnny.

**Me** : So I hope you don’t mind, but I’m his friend Doyoung and I’m here to be his wingman.

 **John Suh** : no problems here, haha. thanks for reaching out for your friend 😊

 **John Suh** : this was all kind of sudden and i’m not sure how this works honestly, but i’m flattered, really

 **John Suh** : what got taeyong’s interest? i’m kind of curious lol

“Even the way he texts seems so kind.” Taeyong marvelled.

Doyoung turns his head to his friend. Taeyong flushes slightly.

“So, what did get your interest?” Doyoung teases. Taeyong looks away. 

“Aren’t you my wingman and my best friend? I-I think you can think of why.”

Doyoung snickers, turning his attention back to his phone.

“You can say that. Still a little sus about him though, no matter how nicely he comes off through text. I’m gonna ask him a few things.”

“You’re so paranoid, Doie.”

“I’ve seen one too many Kevin Nguyen’s described as,” Doyoung raises both of his hands to make air quotes. “‘Soft boys’ and Jennifer Kim’s not looking for fuckboys because they’ve been hurt too many times but still chase after them anyway. Can you blame me? It could just be his friend’s terrible choices though, but better safe than sorry right?” 

Taeyong shakes his head dismissively, laughing as he turns his attention back to his tablet, beginning to write with the stylus.

“Sure. Work your magic and let me know if he gets the Kim Doyoung stamp of approval.” 

Doyoung hums in response, getting right to work. 

**Me** : Well aside from the fact that he found you extremely attractive, I think it’s also because you guys seem to have a few things in common

 **John Suh** : really? What kind of things?

 **Me** : Telling you would completely eliminate any reason for you to initiate a conversation with him yourself lol

 **Me:** I’m here to see if I can trust you enough to not play any games with my best friend

 **Me** : Is it cool if I ask you some questions?

Doyoung waits exactly two minutes before he gets a reply.

**John Suh** : completely valid and i hope i don't worry you or him too much, i really am serious about finding someone! It’s rough out here

 **John Suh** : i apologize for my friend ten though, the way he wrote it doesn’t do me any favors haha

 **John Suh** : what do you want to know?

‘What a rare breed,’ Doyoung thinks, ‘A fast replier, not dry _and_ a triple texter.’

**Me** : It really didn’t, but at least your friend is funny :)

 **Me** : 1. I’m assuming you’re graduating this year. Any plans?

 **Me** : 2. How do you approach online dating?

 **Me** : 3. If things do get serious, are you okay with starting a long distance relationship? Taeyong isn’t from Illinois

 **John Suh** : wow, that’s a lot. I’ll give this my best shot!

 **John Suh** : pls look over my potential bf application well doie 😉

  
  


Doyoung scoffs. The audacity of this guy to use an affectionate nickname only used by his best friend. 

An affectionate nickname that he definitely doesn’t like and only puts up with because it’s his best friend. Yep. Totally hate it. 

**Me** : Excuse me, who gave you the right to call me that? -10 points, you’re on thin fucking ice, John

 **John Suh** : okok i’ll stop!! I’ll be serious now, just wanted you to loosen up a bit

 **John Suh** : and pls, just call me johnny lol

 **John Suh** : you calling me john makes me feel old 😢

 **Me** : Aren’t you though?

 **John Suh** : gaSP. doyoung kim, your words hit me right in the heart. you’ll be hearing from my lawyer

Doyoung quietly snickers. 

**John Suh** : and by lawyer, i really just mean ten but he’s a shitty lawyer so maybe i’ll let this one slide

 **John Suh** : doN’T PRETEND THAT YOU’RE NOT ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME, DOYOUNG KIM, 21 YEARS OLD, YOUR PROFILE IS PUBLIC

 **Me** : Wow, am I talking to a stalker? :o

 **Me** : -10 for invading my privacy

Doyoung straightens in his seat. Right. Shouldn’t scare off Taeyong’s prospects who couldn’t tell his sense of humor was just dry and not indicative of him hating them. 

**Me** : But go on then, Johnny

 **John Suh** : thank u for your generosity 🙏

 **John Suh** : 1. I am graduating this year, u stalker! starting to apply to grad school atm so i can improve on my craft and get some more networking in, pray for my growing student debt

 **John Suh** : 2. I’m rly casual abt these things, just take the other’s pace and go w the vibe. I try to keep things chill and lighthearted by double texting and sending memes to show im thinking of them and flirt a little if it feels right. Basically: i won’t randomly drop a dick pic or go “lol im horny” unless there was a conversation about it and an enthusiastic yes beforehand.

 **John Suh** : i don’t want to be creepy or fuck around, i’d like much more than a one-night stand at this pt. plus i’d really appreciate pillow talk that isn’t dry and/or frustrating

 **John Suh** : 3. To quote an iconic song, “love has no distance, baby” if something’s rly there, i’d be down to start something even if he’s a few states over and take it one step at a time

 **John Suh** : wow this was a lot, sorry for all the rambling

 **John Suh** : it’s my first time getting these kinds of questions so soon

 **John Suh** : but i have to admit it’s kind of refreshing though? lol

Doyoung feels a small smile form, mentally agreeing with him. It wasn’t everyday someone appreciated his banter and had the willpower to seriously answer his questions.

**Me** : I think so too

 **Me** : Thank you for being a good sport about this, it’s not everyday that someone catches Yongie’s eye and we gotta make sure he doesn’t need to play another game of chicken

 **Me** : But anyways… despite the odds, you’ve passed. Congratulations on getting the Kim Doyoung Stamp of Approval! I shall now hand this off to my partner for the final assessment

 **John Suh** : Hol up

Doyoung raises an eyebrow skeptically. 

**Me** : ???

 **John Suh** : tell me a little bit about yourself too!

 **John Suh** : if i’m going to potentially date your friend, i might as well get to know his right-hand man well so he can 😉 you know 😉 put in a good word for me 😉😉

 **Me** : Mr. Suh, I am not one to be bribed

 **Me** : But I guess I can indulge you a little

 **Me** : Not like you can’t see this on my profile that you’ve already stalked, but

 **Me** : Kim Doyoung, 21, Korean, bilingual proper unlike a certain someone, 178cm, NYU Psych major. Nice to meet you too :)

Doyoung thinks this could be the start of a good friendship.

**John Suh** : lol nah you gotta be screwing w me

 **John Suh** : the looks of you? being 5’11? you look shorter than that 😂

Doyoung’s smile is quickly replaced by a frown.

Never mind. He takes back every thought and statement that Johnny wasn’t too bad. He was actually the worst. 

His fingers furiously type up a response. 

**Me** : Fuck. You.

 **John Suh** : don’t block me and take away my stamp of approval, im joking

 **Me** : Thin fucking ice, Suh

 **John Suh** : pls i’ll do anything

**Doyoung Kim** has added you and **Taeyong Lee** to chat: **_POV: we’re in a Gongcha for ur 1st date_**

 **Doyoung Kim** : Please keep all NC-17 chats in your own private messages

 **Doyoung Kim** : you nasties 

**Doyoung Kim** : This may be a fake Gongcha but it’s still a public space and your third wheel would not like to see that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i chose the cringiest memes but i aim for realism 😤😤 this was the fastest i've written and the most for a chapter, i didn't think this was going to be very long but i clearly underestimated how much easy it was typing up johndo's conversation and getting lost in it!
> 
> \- u already know doyoung has a studygram on the side  
> \- the song johnny mentions is aj rafael's 'she was mine' with jesse barrera! yes this is a s/o to my ukulele-wielding asians out there, i see you and appreciate you!!  
> \- stay safe and healthy, enjoy and see you soon <3


	3. not-so subtle asian suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets grilled about his auction post on his weekly radio show. Taeyong makes his move.

Johnny quietly chuckles reading the group chat name, but is quickly silenced after a quick glance at the time at the corner of his screen.

4:00 pm.

Fuck.

**POV: we’re in a Gongcha for ur 1st date**

**Me** : hey taeyong! I’m johnny and it’s nice to finally talk to you😁

 **Taeyong Lee** : even nicer to talk to you johnny! 

**Me** : and i have /some/ decency, sheesh

 **Me** : **@Doyoung Kim** what does that make you, thinking I’d do that, and on the first date too??? 😏

 **Taeyong Lee** : yeah, doyoung!! I think you may need an auction more than johnny with how far in the gutter your mind is lmao

 **Doyoung Kim** : 🙄

 **Doyoung Kim** : I did not go through all this effort to be bullied, especially as your first conversation with each other

 **Doyoung Kim** : I can read the room and sense when I am not wanted there

 **Taeyong Lee** : doyoung i love u pls don’t leave me

 **Me** : wait wait wait don’t leave doyoung, also i have smth to say!!

 **Me** : while I’d love to have a virtual Gongcha date right now, i actually have an essay i need to finish by midnight

 **Me** : so here’s my idea

 **Me** : how abt tomorrow night, let’s say 8pm for you guys, we all actually order Gongcha and FaceTime?

 **Taeyong Lee** : it’s not too late and I’m sure doie and i can do 8pm! Is it ok to ask why? last time i checked only freshman had classes that ran that late 😂

 **Doyoung Kim** : 👍

 **Me** : you totally can lol, it’s just that mine and a friend’s radio show runs 5-7 on Monday’s which by the way, you should totally catch too if you want!

 **Me** : [ https://bit.ly/3c6r5KV ](https://bit.ly/3c6r5KV)

**Me** : we stream it here all the time and we just chill, talk abt anything and play some songs

 **Taeyong Lee** : that’s super cool! I’ll be sure to tune in

 **Me** : thats great! Now i lowkey feel pressured haha, don’t expect too much from us!

 **Taeyong Lee** : no pressure at all, now get to that essay! You got this!

 **Me** : thanks tae, talk to you tomorrow! Have a good night you too 

**Doyoung Kim** : Good luck on your essay

Johnny smiles to himself as he reads the last message, satisfied that he got a less icy response from Doyoung. Along with the prospect of romance, he thought that his friendship prospects were looking pretty good too.

❊

Doyoung and Taeyong both put down their phone, staring at each other. Their small staring contest is cut off as Taeyong slumps against Doyoung’s form, burying his face in his chest.

“This can’t be real, Doyoung. He even gave me a nickname. Tell me I don’t have an online date with a guy we hit up on the internet tomorrow night. Tell me that I'm dreaming and to snap out of it.” Taeyong chokes out.

Doyoung can see, no, _feel_ , the anxiety radiating from his friend.

“It’s very real! Let’s not get too anxious, this is just another guy and you have lots of time to prepare for it. Let’s take a minute and figure this out.” He suggests, helping Taeyong sit up and placing his arms on his shoulders to comfort him. Taeyong shoots him a grateful smile, and Doyoung sighs in relief before continuing. 

“So here’s the plan: we’re going to do some more studying until we get hungry, then we cook and eat some dinner. After dinner, we’ll look through your closet to find you something to wear that looks casual. Then tomorrow, you’re gonna focus on your theory classes, kill dance practice, listen to this guy’s broadcast and get yourself ready with the idea that this is just as low stakes as any date, and at least you’re not alone and we’ll have some bubble tea.” 

The older nods in agreement. “You’re right, I’m overthinking this too soon, and I’m being too negative about it. This can be a good thing.”

“Yes, it can be a good thing! Let’s speak it into existence.” Doyoung beams, turning back to his notebooks and textbooks.

“Are you coming home with me tomorrow? I’ll tune in to his radio show.” Taeyong asks.

“No, I’m heading back to my place first. I need to clean my room before Donghyun-hyung comes over this weekend and get ahead on studying. God knows I’ll just judge Johnny’s music the entire time if I listen in. His friend seems spot-on about his taste.”

“What makes you think that?” Taeyong inquires bemusedly.

“He quoted a song that was popular on asian youtube in the late 2000’s. You can tell that he listens to top 50’s music religiously and thinks the establishment of 88rising was a cultural reset.” The comment makes Taeyong snort.

“Says the one who listens to ‘lofi hip hop radio - beats to relax/study to’ while taking too much time writing notes with muji pens and mildliners.” Taeyong flicks Doyoung’s grey mildliner for emphasis, making Doyoung narrow his eyes at him in response. 

“It helps me study! Besides, you watching him alone will give you a better idea of how you feel about the guy without my commentary clouding your judgement.” He argues.

“Mm, I guess you’re right.” 

❊

After hours of nonstop furious typing, Johnny managed to finish his essay. Was it his best work? No, but he was proud of himself anyway. Luckily he could let this one slide thanks to his motivation at the beginning of the term his grades were high enough to cushion a potential fall.

However, he was not proud of how perpetually late he was to all his classes today, and attempting to nonchalantly enter the cramped studio ten minutes late unnoticed was inevitable. The three heads in the room turn to face him at the sound of him opening the door. Mark and Donghyuck shoot him bright smiles as Jaehyun yells “Look who the wind swept up ten minutes late!” into the mic. 

“Sorry!” Johnny yells back, hoping the mic can pick up his voice. 

“Alright, we’ll take a quick music break before we begin so I can give my partner some time to set up. Our apologies for the delay, here’s Drake’s ‘Toosie Slide.’”

Jaehyun mutes his mic as Mark and Donghyuck fistpump and jump out of their seats to dance.

“You chose the worst possible song for me to navigate to my seat with. You do realize I am going to dance, badly, over to you and ruin your suave image.” Johnny jokes, sauntering over to his seat beside Jaehyun as he narrowly misses Mark’s leg on the ‘left foot up.’ 

“Nah dude, I ruin that for myself. What are we talking about today?” Jaehyun laughs at the exaggerated shoulder movements Johnny makes as he sits down before taking out a notepad and pen.

“I honestly-” Their conversation is momentarily disrupted when they hear a yelp from Donghyuck. After confirming it was just Mark who had accidentally kicked him, they purposely ignore Donghyuck kicking him back to return to their conversation.

“As I was saying, I honestly don’t know. My mind hasn’t had a coherent thought since I finished my essay last night. Do you have something you want to talk about?” 

Jaehyun sighs dramatically, pinching his nose bridge and tilting his head up for effect. “I now not only have to carry us visually, but also in terms of content? I’m glad you have so much faith in me, but this is a partnership and not a one-man job.”

Johnny gives him a pointed look as he adjusts Mark and Donghyuck’s mic stands.

“I know you have something you’re dying to talk about. Your face says it all.”

The younger flashes him a toothy grin, his dimples on full display. 

“You caught me. I’ve got just the thing.” Johnny nods, and the two put their headphones back on and prepare to get back on air.

❊

Doyoung silently closes the door of his studio apartment shut behind him as he drops his bag beside his desk. He takes a seat on his desk chair as he rummages around for his laptop, notebooks and pens. Doyoung carefully sets his laptop down before booting it up, casting a glance over to his clock to check the time. 

5:13. Should he? 

Shouldn’t he? 

Fuck it.

What’s the harm?

He pulls up the livestream from the link Johnny had sent them the night before and is met with two young boys making faces at the camera. He briefly wonders if Johnny had given them the wrong link until he hears Johnny’s laugh and the boys leave to sit down, revealing two more men.

One of which he recognized to be Johnny Suh. 

Even with the subpar camera quality, he could tell just how attractive he was in action. The photographs did not do him justice. His friend was also attractive (where was Johnny befriending all of these people that looked like they could be models?) but there was something _magnetic_ about Johnny. 

He shakes his head, lightly slapping his cheeks.

“Stop it. You’ve got work to do.” He mutters to himself, opening up his lecture notes and notebook, preparing to write.

“Welcome back to 127FM, John and Jeff’s Communication Centre, where we talk about anything and everything that comes to our minds. I’m John!” 

Unconsciously, his lips curve into a small smile as he hears the deep voice he could now connect with the face. He understood why Johnny had such a pastime. He has a nice voice. 

“And I’m Jeff! Our special guests today are our dear friends and favorite freshies, Mark and Donghyuck! Give them a round of applause!”

❊

“So, I’ve been noticing for a while now that anything remotely Asian has been having a moment lately.” Jaehyun comments.

“I’ve been seeing that too, bro.” Johnny agrees, pointing at his partner with a pen for emphasis. 

“But you know what still isn’t popular despite that? Asian guys themselves.” Jaehyun adds, causing the other three in the room to furiously shake their heads in agreement.

“You’re right! I can’t speak for the straight side of the community, but it hasn’t been smooth sailing as a gay asian man.” Johnny starts.

“When I first came out, I kind of naively thought it was going to be easier to find people interested in me. I have no idea why I thought the gender changed things because those dating apps quickly proved me wrong. I didn’t get nearly as many matches as my other friends who were white and it was pretty disheartening. I’ve actually seen some profiles explicitly saying ‘No asians.’” 

Jaehyun hums in agreement. 

“Have you ever had that experience where you tried to shoot your shot in real life and that person just flat out says they’re not interested in you because you’re Asian? That was a really tough hit for me. Second to that is being told ‘You’re cute for an Asian guy,’ like just tell me I’m cute, period!” Jaehyun replies with a sigh of irritation, shifting in his seat to be closer to his older friend and leans his arm on him, beginning to rant.

“No matter how much I bulk up and try to act in a more socially acceptable, masculine way, in some people’s eyes I’ll never be attractive and seen as a man because they automatically think Asian men are feminine and not attractive. Fuck the small dick jokes too, it’s 2020! I thought we established that anyone can be gifted and it’s what you do with-”

Mark cuts Jaehyun off. 

“Honestly though. It’s really tough as a young Asian person, or any person of color really, looking for love to get rejected for one of the most fundamental parts of their being. It’s also really disheartening to see other people try to fit in to be loved at the cost of their culture.” A split moment of silence takes over before Jaehyun clears his throat and speaks up.

“Whoa there buddy, let’s not even get started on assimilation and the whole FOB thing or we’ll be here all day. What are your thoughts on those people that actively seek you out because you’re Asian? I’ve experienced it with men and women.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the question and Mark stares at his friend, amused.

“Hey man, everyone has their preferences. Where it crosses the line for me is when people try to put me in some one-dimensional box where I’m the culmination of all the asian stereotypes and act like I’ll be submissive and subservient for them.” Johnny answers.

“Ooh, have you guys ever experienced people giving you weird compliments?” Donghyuck inquires.

Jaehyun groans, burying his face into his hands briefly before complaining into the mic.

“As a usual hoe for compliments, I never truly understood how people found compliments off-putting until a hookup said they liked how exotic and oriental I looked. I felt my soul die just as fast as my boner.”

Mark and Donghyuck erupt into fits of laughter, with Donghyuck clapping his hands excitedly and Mark hunched over, leaning on him for support. Johnny couldn’t help but let out his own snicker.

“As funny as that was, that is also equal parts cringe.” Johnny croaks out after managing to halt his laughing fit.

“Agreed, I can see why Asians tend to gravitate towards each other. Shared experiences and values are a plus cause you, like, get each other right away.” Mark notes.

Donghyuck chimes in. “Stuff like that really makes it clear to me why we have subtle asian traits, dating and it’s million other spin-offs.” 

A wicked smile blooms on Jaehyun’s face at the mention of subtle asian dating and Johnny knows he’s screwed.

“Speaking of subtle asian dating… our boy Johnny Suh’s auction post literally trended overnight!” The statement elicits shouts and whoops from the other two boys in the room. Johnny feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Ah, to say I’m trending is a bit of a stretch.”

“Are you kidding me, dude? You’ve got 2k likes and there are so many thirsty people in the comments!” Mark exclaims.

❊

Doyoung is mid-sip when he hears Mark’s statement. Upon hearing ‘thirsty people,’ he accidentally spits out the water in his mouth, resulting in the liquid drenching his notes.

He swears, muttering under his breath about _not being thirsty_ as he stomps into the kitchen to get paper towels. 

❊

“Yeah Johnny! Please tell us how many thirsty people are up in your DMs.” Donghyuck pleads, making a pouty face at Johnny.

Johnny turns to Jaehyun, mouthing an ‘I hate you.’

Jaehyun flashes him the most innocent smile he could muster for someone as guilty as he was.

How shameless.

“Not many! To be fair though, Ten filtered my message requests this morning so that eliminates most of my troubles.” He answers, mentally praying that it would tide over his friends.

Donghyuck’s unconvinced expression said otherwise. 

“Have you replied to anyone’s messages?”

“I have, actually. Only one. It was a really interesting conversation!” Realizing the trap he walked into blindly, he stops himself before he reveals too much. Unfortunately, the intense stares from his friends intimidate him enough to continue.

He knows how relentless they can get, and being live was not going to stop them.

“Well, this guy messages me, shooting me a pickup line for his friend. Unconventional, but it was kind of endearing and cute that the guy was shy! His friend did a really good job interrogating me that I honestly wondered if it was me responding back to an auction instead of the other way around. I think his friend’s earnest effort really got through to me. Otherwise, I could’ve easily thought his friend was a catfish. He looked too good to be true.” He chuckles. “We actually planned to FaceTime tonight, order some boba and call it a date since we live in different states.” 

He gets a “Let’s get it!” from Mark, a cat-call whistle from Jaehyun and Donghyuck begging to see pictures of his date. Johnny makes it a point to ignore them as he opens up the comments section of their livestream.

“Anyways, time to check some of our comments before we have our lovely guests perform their set for us today!” He interrupts in a mildly panicked voice, awkwardly laughing to expel any hint of his discomfort.

Luckily, his friends comply and turn to the screens to read.

“Lucas Wong says he appreciates the acknowledgement of the asian male struggle! ‘Gang gang.’ We appreciate you too, Lucas.” Mark emphasizes his words with finger guns aimed at the camera.

“Amanda Chen called us ‘Woke Kings’ and wants to wish Johnny luck with his search for love online!” Donghyuck reads, and Johnny puts his hand over his heart.

“Thank you Amanda!”

“Hold up guys, someone’s flirting with Johnny in the comments!” Mark blurts out, immediately turning everyone’s attention over to the screen.

“This is from someone named TY. They say ‘I may be number 1238392 in the bubble tea pick-up line, but you can call me tonight, by the way can I get your phone number? Your order’s on me.’ Winky face.” Jaehyun reads out loud, purposely deepening his voice.

Johnny blushes, his hands on the mouse quickly scrolling down until the comment is no longer visible. 

“I-I’ll message it to you soon, but not so you can pay for my drink! It’s really fine to just talk to you without needing to do anything else.” He stammers, clearing his throat to regain his composure before continuing. “Back to the program, shall we?”

Jaehyun nods. “Today we’ve got the very talented Mark Lee and his partner in crime, Donghyuck Lee performing for us today!”

Johnny and Jaehyun both give them a round of applause as Mark picks up his ukulele and Donghyuck waves at the cameras.

“So uh, hey guys! In case you haven’t caught our previous appearances here, I’m Mark and this is my buddy Donghyuck.” He lightly ruffles Donghyuck’s hair and the other glares at him for it with no real malice in his eyes. 

“We’re just two bros who like music. You can find our covers and some of my self-produced tracks and beats at mrklee on Youtube, Soundcloud and your preferred streaming platform.” 

“Today, we’re covering Jeremy Passion’s Lemonade, courtesy of Mark’s newfound love for his uke. Hope you enjoy!” Donghyuck wraps up their spiel, and he adjusts his mic. 

Mark counts them down when he notices Donghyuck has finished fiddling around with his mic and headphones, and starts strumming along to Donghyuck’s voice.

❊

Doyoung feels himself swell up with pride hearing Johnny trip over his own words as he pulls his favorite knit sweater over his head.

He was so glad he gave Taeyong the idea to leave a comment on their livestream. The elder absolutely ran with it, and he hoped this move would start his friend’s date on a positive note later on. He steps out of his apartment, locking his door before setting off to the nearest Gongcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd bc in this house we die like men (also i've been staring at this and my planning for future chapters the entire day and im Tired). i hope the sprinkle of social commentary wasn't too much, when thinking of johnjae's radio show i imagined them talking about content in the same vein and style that commentary youtubers do, and since this fic does have many references to asian-american culture and experience (which i have experienced firsthand and have heard from friends' stories) i thought it was appropriate for the guys to share and talk about some struggles while dating. if you're keen, let's talk abt it! 
> 
> disclaimer: the link just leads to the dreamies doing the ottoke song lol i wasn't abt to risk making up something and actually redirecting you guys somewhere weird if you tried to follow it! 
> 
> here's some notes about the ones making appearances this chapter bc idk if i'll have the chance to properly give them the spotlight and present their backstories, but i've thought abt this so much that i think it's a waste to not make it known:  
> \- jaehyun: goes by jeffrey but his close friends prefer to call him jaehyun and clown him over his english name; intl student who has been in america for 4 years now; third year business major minoring in being a pain in johnny's ass; calls himself a "Confident Bisexual King"; sometimes models for art students' projects in exchange for $$  
> \- mark: first year comp sci major; a jack of all trades whose tiger parents forced several extracurriculars on as a kid (namely piano, guitar, kumon and dance); posts covers and original music (usually hiphop/r&b) on yt/soundcloud in his spare time; johnny's honorary younger bro, known hyuck & the rest of the dreamies since he moved to chicago from vancouver in middle school and has been pining after him for about just as long lol  
> \- hyuck: first year communications major; almost always a feature on mark's channel and songs; part of acapella club and in denial abt mark actually liking him back bc mark is the type to call his crush "dude" and "bro" and shy away fr intimate contact 
> 
> whew this was a lot, if you're still here thanks for reading my ramblings! till next chapter - stay safe, healthy, wash your hands and have a great day! <3


	4. sir this is a gongcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun gives Doyoung his Hot Takes™. Johnny and Taeyong finally have their FaceTime boba date with their third wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: if you haven’t yet, /please/ use your voice and time to make a change. All lives don’t matter until black lives do. It is our responsibility as human beings to love, respect and protect each other so let’s act like it. Sign petitions. Call your political representatives to action. Donate money and attend protests if you are able. If you cannot donate, there are many videos on YouTube you can stream where money raised from ad revenue will be split between BLM organizations and bail out funds. Educate yourselves on racism and black history and educate others as well. Don’t be afraid to speak up (and don't stop speaking up, it has only begun) just because you feel you do not know enough or it is not in your place to do so, because it is as a human being. Show your support through more than just chain letter replies. [You can go here to find resources, petitions and information](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/). There is no excuse. I also urge you to focus your energy on yourself, your immediate community and on amplifying the voices of the black community. Remember to take a break from social media and the news every now and then too when you feel burnt out by it all. Additionally, Happy Pride Month! Know that no matter who you love, how you love or what you identify as, that you /are/ loved, cared for and valid. 

The bell attached to the door of the small shop rings, indicating a customer had entered the previously desolate Gongcha. Kun looks up from the sink, flashing a smile at the familiar figure standing by the register.

“Hey! Give me a sec?”

Doyoung nods. “No rush. How have you been? I couldn’t catch you in class the other day, you seemed busy.” 

Kun runs the pitcher under the water, ridding it of all the soap suds before turning off the tap and grabbing a dish cloth to wipe the outside clean. 

“Sorry, I needed to talk to one of my group members. Deadline’s coming up. Otherwise, I’ve been alright considering it’s midterm season.” He sets the pitcher down on the base, before leaning on the counter separating him and his friend. “How about you? A little birdie told me you’ve set Taeyong up on a date.” He eyes him curiously, tilting his head up to motion to the menu board above him.

“I’ll have a matcha milk tea with pearls and a peach green tea with lychee jelly and pearls, both large. I’m living and that’s all that matters. Did Taeyong tell you?” Doyoung asks as he fumbles around in his wallet for his card.

Kun turns his back to him to scoop the toppings into its respective cups as he shakes his head.

“No, Seulgi heard about it from Yangyang and Kunhang, who apparently saw Taeyong texting the guy they saw on subtle asian dating during team practice. It’s on the house, by the way.”

Doyoung makes a noise of protest, smacking his card on the debit machine. 

“Kun, please.” He elongates his e for emphasis, eliciting a laugh from Kun as he pours each mixture into their respective blenders. “Let me pay! You’re risking your job right now by cutting profits.”

“Bold of you to assume I want this job still. Also please, I’m sure Papa Liu doesn’t mind me giving you a drink every now and then after tutoring Yangyang for his Intro to Psych class.”

Doyoung scoffs. “Don’t let Yang’s dad hear that you want to step down and that you do this to me every time then!”

“This is for Taeyong too! I haven’t caught up with him recently so please just take it and send him my regards.” He presses start on both of the blenders as if to tell Doyoung that he wouldn’t take any protests.

Doyoung sighs in defeat, carefully placing his card back into his wallet. Who was he to reject free bubble tea? It’s expensive and he should be thankful his friend was so generous. The more money in his wallet saved, the better.

“I’ll let him know, but yeah. Last night he wouldn’t stop waxing poetic about him, so I decided to set them up. I did the whole ‘what are your intentions with my friend’ conversation too. Apparently the guy hosts a weekly radio show and earlier I encouraged Taeyong to make some sort of move. I think he sent in a pick-up line and it got read out loud? Dude got real shy.” 

Kun furrows his eyebrows at Doyoung’s response, pressing stop on the machines and walking back to the register to look at him properly.

Doyoung knew that look well, and he dreaded the words that were going to leave the Chinese male’s voice.

“Dons, don’t you think you might be a little too involved in Taeyong’s new relationship?” Kun asks. 

Doyoung can’t help but feel he meant it to be more of a statement.

When Doyoung fails to answer him quickly, Kun sighs and turns back to the blenders, taking the cup filled with pearls and pouring the matcha milk tea in. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, I know it’s probably crossed your mind by now. Instructing Taeyong on what to do in order to seduce someone like we’re in a secret agent movie? I think that’s above your paygrade, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung mentally curses 18 year old him who decided that sticking to Kun on orientation day was a good idea as he chews his lower lip nervously. Kun learnt to read him perfectly and he used that ability too well and _too often_ for Doyoung's pride.

“You know how Taeyong can be sometimes. He’s convinced himself he’s not capable of things and that he’s not good enough for anyone. I’m just giving him a push in the right direction.” He reasons.

“More like a shove.” Kun mutters under his breath as he pours the second cup. 

“What?”

“Nothing!” Kun chirps back, setting the drinks down on the lid-making machine before clearing his throat.

“I know Taeyong can be a little hard on himself, but I’m sure he’ll do things at his own pace. You on the other hand, as well as playing the role of helicopter parent, might be living vicariously through him and should probably step aside and follow your own advice. I haven’t seen you pursue anyone since first year.” Kun adds in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

Okay, maybe Kun was right but he also wasn’t willing to verbally admit that he had a non-existent love life. However, Kun already had a front row seat to observe how single he had been for years, and knew nosy he was. His same aged friend was likely sparing him from an embarrassing call-out. 

“I’ve had my fair share of hookups, I just don’t feel like divulging all the details about my personal life!” He protests, feeling his own cheeks heat up. 

(Okay, it was a lie - Doyoung had not felt the touch of a man in many moons, aka freshman year after him and Kun attempted to date. It was awkward for both of them to see where their small mutual crushes went, okay? After they ended things, he grew too busy and there was no one else that really caught his eye. With that said, was he going to admit to Kun that he was two years strong on his dry spell and barely even found time to spend with his right hand? Over his dead body. His other friends were in committed relationships for years now or were in the same boat as he was, so could you really blame him for getting a little excited when someone finally got some action? Add in the fact that the person of interest was someone online that he couldn't observe in real life and Doyoung couldn't just let his best friend walk into what could be a walking, six foot tall red flag.) 

Kun hands him his order in a plastic bag, his lips curving into a teasing grin.

“If you’ve had your fair share of hookups, why are you always so stressed then?” 

Doyoung’s jaw drops. For a split second, he wondered if Taeyong would forgive him if their dear friend and bubble tea provider was mysteriously found at the bottom of the Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow. The American and Chinese Embassy wouldn’t catch on, right? 

Did he really look that stressed? No wonder why his profs had been asking him more often lately if he was alright during his habitual office hour visits. Maybe he _really_ needed to start scheduling more self-care nights with his (now estranged) best friends: take-out Chinese food, kissasian and right hand. 

Doyoung takes the bag with shaking hands as he begins to storm off.

“Thank you by the way, but screw you! I do get laid! Next time I’ll tell you all about my steamy night with my next victim in excruciating detail!” He threatens as he pushes the door open with force.

“I’ll look forward to it!” He hears Kun yell back before the door to the shop closes behind him with a jingle. 

He stands outside for a moment, closing his eyes as the cool breeze hits him, his mind wandering back to their conversation. Kun might be right.

❊

Johnny hurriedly toes off his shoes at the foyer, careful to not knock over his parents own shoes before sprinting up the stairs into his own room. He haphazardly drops his backpack onto the ground once he steps foot inside and immediately walks up to the mirror. 

He gasps at the state of his previously perfectly styled hair and a sriracha stain from his lunch that he failed to notice. 

‘I have five minutes, that has to be enough time right?’ He thinks, before it dawns on him a second later, quite stupidly, that the process usually took him close to half an hour in the morning. He sighs in defeat, raking his comb through his hair and praying that the camera quality would hide how messy it was. 

He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it across the room to his laundry basket, cheering as it successfully lands inside. 

“Now, for the shirt.” He opens up his closet and stands there, simply staring at the clothing-filled void. He’s snapped out of his trance when his phone vibrates with a message.

**tae** : hi! I’m ready when u r 😊

Johnny panics as he grabs his old Chicago hoodie, figuring it would do the job better than standing around half naked and making his date (wow, calling it that made his heart skip a beat) wait on him.

**me** : ready! I’ll call u now

He taps the ‘call’ button, taking a deep breath. On his exhale, he is met with his pastel pink headed date mid-sip.

Johnny finds himself smiling automatically at the sight. 

‘Cute.’ He muses.

Taeyong’s cheeks flush as he quickly sets down his drink and waves at him. Johnny chuckles, waving back.

“Hey, you. Whatcha drinking?” He asks in the best casual tone he could muster, leaning his phone on a pile of textbooks as he sits down, taking his drink and straw.

“Matcha milk tea!” He replies cheerily, tilting his head slightly as he speaks up again. “Did you get yourself something?” 

“Of course, just a brown sugar milk tea for me! Gotta keep it as accurate as possible to a real bubble tea date.” He shows his drink to the camera, putting his palm behind the cup to imitate a beauty influencer. His act drew out a laugh from Taeyong. “Also, I feared if I didn’t get one you really would send me money or even worse, order me a drink yourself.” 

“You really think I could be that threatening? I’m flattered.” 

Johnny nods, feigning uttermost seriousness. “Yes! It’s always the ones that least look like they could kill a man.” 

Taeyong giggles in response, followed by a second of silence, not knowing how to continue. 

Ah yes, the infamous first date awkward silence.

Johnny taps the lid.

“Say, have you ever done that challenge where you would poke the straw in with your eyes closed?” 

Taeyong nods, biting back what looks to be a mischievous smile.

“Oh yeah, and it was an absolute disaster. My drink exploded all over Doyoung and he wouldn’t talk to me for the rest of the day even after I got him a new shirt and washed his boba-soaked one. I felt so bad!” 

Johnny pokes the straw into the cup, giving Taeyong an amused look.

“You feel bad but that smile says otherwise.”

Taeyong giggles unapologetically. “You caught me.”

“Where’s the poor guy, anyways? I thought he was going to be the wholesome police for us.” 

As if on command, Taeyong cranes his head to look behind him and Doyoung hesitantly steps into view, leaning on (what he presumes to be) Taeyong’s bed. Perched on his face were a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that Johnny felt fit the fragments of the man that he had experienced and seen so far. He had on a loose cream colored sweater that appeared too large for him and a pair of black skinny jeans. 

There was nothing special about his outfit and it definitely wasn’t the first time he had seen Doyoung’s face (he did spend a fair amount of time looking at his and Taeyong’s profile when they first caught his attention) but there was something about the man that had Johnny feeling something he couldn’t quite name bubble up from within.

To quote the internet, Doyoung simply looked _soft_.

He mentally pushed it down and decided it was something he could address later.

“Hello, don’t mind me! I’ll just be here quietly doing some notes.” Doyoung said, running a hand through his hair before waving at the camera and grabbing his own drink from Taeyong’s desk to take a sip.

“Doie, you’re free to join in when you finish!” Johnny blurts out, earning a playful scowl from the younger for the use of his nickname. He mentally scolds himself for being so rash and possibly going against Taeyong’s wishes, but judging from his more comfortable expression it seemed Taeyong also wanted his friend there.

Doyoung then looks to Taeyong, tilting his head in question. Johnny was fascinated with how it looked like they were telepathically communicating.

“Yes Doie, please join us! I’ve already told you that I want you here so stop fighting me over it.” Taeyong reassures Doyoung. 

Doyoung cracks a small smile and nods, leaving the screen again briefly before returning with his books. He returns, unceremoniously dropping his books on top of the bed before diving in face first himself, groaning.

Big mood.

“Anyways - I think I may actually know more about Doyoung than I know you. He refused to tell me anything,” He sees Doyoung dart his head up to look at him before looking down at his books again. “So let’s start with the basics?”

“Ah, yes! Well, I’m Taeyong, Korean, also twenty-two. I’m a dance major at NYU and my specialty is hip hop!” He exclaims. 

Johnny couldn’t help but find his enthusiasm upon mentioning dance to be infectious. 

“Whoa, isn’t NYU’s dance program really competitive? You must be really impressive to have gotten into one of the best dance programs in the country!” Johnny muses. 

Taeyong makes noises of protest, waving his hands around. In that moment, Doyoung stands behind him. Johnny bites his lower lip to prevent himself smiling too much at how cute he looked with his nose scrunched up.

“Don’t ever believe Taeyong! He’s literally the faculty head’s favorite. His skills are insane and he legitimately steals the stage without even trying!” He announced, hands flying around animatedly as he brags about his friend. Taeyong’s head lowers in embarrassment, catching Doyoung’s attention. The younger of the two pouts.

“Yah, why do you always do this?” Doyoung asks in Korean, shaking Taeyong by the shoulders. “You’re even the ace of the dance crew with the most solos, just admit you’re talented!” 

Taeyong playfully smacks Doyoung’s arms away. “Okay okay, I have some talent!” He admits, making Doyoung smile proudly. 

Johnny barely knew the two, but he was fond of them already. He could feel how close they were by their banter and supportive words.

“Dance crew?” He inquired.

“You heard right! I’m part of the team Neo Zone! We mostly just make and teach choreography at our home studio and participate in competitions.” Taeyong answers. 

“Neo Zone’s gonna compete in Hit the Stage over midterms!” Doyoung chimes in.

“Yo what the heck, that is so cool. You guys are so cool, you make me feel talentless. Where’s Hit the Stage going to be held this year? I have some friends participating too and I haven’t gotten to them about it yet.” 

“It’ll be in Chicago this year!” Taeyong says.

Johnny’s eyes widened. “Seriously? If you’ll be in Chicago over the break, maybe we’ll run into each other.” 

Taeyong’s cheeks visibly redden on camera, to Johnny’s amusement. 

“Y-yeah, maybe. I’d prefer it if we planned to meet up over hoping. Like, Chicago is a big city after all.” Taeyong replies, determination present in his expression. 

Taeyong was a lot more bold than he initially assumed. First the pick-up line and now wanting to meet up after only talking briefly. His usual self would normally be more wary about communicating with people over the internet and feared getting attached to people so quickly, but somehow he had a good feeling about these two. 

“I’d like to plan to meet you too and I’ll even throw in a free guided tour if you have the time.” 

A bright smile blooms on Taeyong’s face, and Johnny doesn’t fail to notice a glimmer in his eyes and Doyoung’s look of surprise.

“I’d love that. No, actually,” Taeyong pauses to put Doyoung in a headlock, ruffling his hair. “We’d love that.”

“Yong, stop. I don’t know yet!” Doyoung whines, voice slightly muffled. 

“Do you dance too, Doyoung?” Johnny spontaneously asks, effectively stopping the two friend’s bickering.

Taeyong releases Doyoung from his grip and the two stare at each other before they turn to stare at Johnny. The accompanying (and uncharacteristic) silence that lasted too long for his comfort. 

After what felt like an eternity (a minute later), Doyoung began to cackle hard enough to be unstable on his feet, requiring Taeyong to use his arms to steady him. 

Johnny furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Did he say something weird?

“Why, what’s so funny? I’m genuinely curious.” 

As taken aback as he was, he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking ‘ _cute, cute, cute_ ’ again. Doyoung takes another minute to calm his laughter before continuing.

“Sorry, it was just hilarious that you assumed I could dance. I’m stiff as hell and even Taeyong, a man with infinite patience, gave up on teaching me beginner level choreography.” 

“Maybe if you weren’t whining the entire time you could’ve been an intermediate level dancer by now! You’re not stiff when you’ve got alcohol in you.” Taeyong grumbles, causing Doyoung’s eyes to widen.

“I thought we agreed to not talk about that time!” Doyoung gasps, almost as if he was offended. 

Johnny was thoroughly amused with more questions about their memories together, a drunken night with Doyoung in particular, but he figured in time he might be able to hear them. 

“So you’d like to reserve a guided Chicago tour for two in roughly three weeks?” He asks for clarification.

“I’ll see if I can come, I might be busy.” Doyoung answers, earning him a scowl from Taeyong.

“Bullshit, by busy you mean re-organizing your entire house by color code and binge-watching dramas like a madman, not seeing the light of day for a straight week. You should come, you need to go outside more.” Taeyong said, attempting to convince his friend.

“I’ll make sure to show you a good time, especially if you let me know what you’d enjoy doing or seeing!” Johnny adds. 

“I guess I could go then. I’m not very picky as long as I’m shown around, can take some nice photos and eat good food.” Doyoung finally answers after a moment of thought. 

Johnny and Taeyong both cheer, with the latter enveloping him in a side hug. Johnny and Taeyong begin to chat animatedly, brainstorming things to do when they meet, missing Doyoung rocking himself with the backs of his heels, playing with the sleeves of his shirt deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends, sorry for taking a while and not getting to your comments! i will reply to them now, pls know i really appreciate them all and am so glad you're enjoying <3 in light of recent events, i've been doing a lot more reflecting and educating myself on the situation as well as the blm movement before i felt i was ready to get back to this and am now using my social media and news breaks to write and unwind. expect me to get back to updating as regularly as i did then!
> 
> here's some extra stuff abt kun bc thinking abt him got the ball rolling in my peanut of a brain!! it hasn't stopped screaming since seeing his teaser pics!!!  
> \- intl student & fellow third year psych major; him and doyoung met during orientation day and doyoung just kinda clung to him after accidentally making awkward eye contact like how most college friendships begin lol; works part-time at a gongcha owned by yangyang's family just for fun lol, he doesn't even need money he just likes doing smth with his time & the free boba per shift is a bonus; him and doyoung had a brief fling in first year but both agreed it was weird bc they were basically dating themselves and couldnt get over the awkwardness of being intimate together, they're chill now and are good friends so its all g
> 
> also, for some reason this chapter was just really hard to write??? first of all,, first dates are just awkward and i had to dig back into my suppressed memories of my own first dates to get inspiration but since i talk a lot and feel like johnny does too, he ended up finding things to talk abt and hopefully that transition was natural, i haven't been on a date in so long so forigve my inaccuracies hAaha. my brain was stuck for a while and i finally gained traction literally today so i am now aggressively typing up the next chapter as we speak. i am v uncreative so ofc i used hit the stage as a name for the competition and their latest album as a dance crew name, but in my defense neozone sounded cool?? anyways, hope you enjoyed this one! expect a reappearance from our favorite emoji overuser soon ;-) will we ever find out the story behind dancer!doyoung?? stay tuned!! stay safe, healthy and take extra care of your mental health especially, see you soon!


	5. a new challenger appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten seeks a new person to put him out of his boredom. He gets more than what he expects.

Ten was bored.

He had finished his assignments for his Intermediate Chinese language class, scrolled through his TikTok ‘For You’ page for an hour, perfected a TikTok dance in two, panicked that he was slacking on his practice for his Hit the Stage solo and ran through that one before taking a shower and now, he picked up his phone in anticipation only to be let down by his best friend yet again.

At exactly 7:35pm, Johnny texted him saying that he was going to ‘spill the tea’ to him on his FaceTime date right as soon as it finished.

It was now 1:23am. What normal twenty-something would actually be asleep so early? Ten highly doubted Johnny was still talking the poor boy’s ear off, and if he was, then god bless that Taeyong guy’s soul. Ten originally had plans to respect his friend’s space and wait for him to text him first like some lovestruck teen who had just exchanged numbers with their crush, but Ten was never a man with patience. 

**Me** : john

**Me** : johnnnnnnnnnyyyyyy

**Me** : ik ur awake

**Me** : spill some piping hot tea on my ass sis 

**Me** : tell me that my sharp eye for hot asian twinks is on point bc it is and i need my ego fed

**Me** : johnny pls im bored out of my mind,, may i please have some crumbs 🥺 👉👈

**Me** : **[jb_baby_rap_pt1.mp4]**

**Me** : reply back w the rest of ludacris rap in baby to let me know ur alive and that what we have between us is still real

After five minutes of waiting (which was passed by playing a round of 8 Ball Pool with Mark), Ten decided enough was enough. 

**Me** : wow ok, bitch

**Me** : i see how it is

**Me** : all these years of friendship mean nothing to u since u cant even spare me a response in the form of worship of our lord and savior, circa-2010 justin bieber

**Me** : mark has given me more emotional support in the 5min we just spent playing 8 ball pool than you rn in my time of need, so

**Me** : [1 attached image]

**Me** : bye, sister

Sighing, he resigns himself to an early night and climbs into bed, pulling the covers over him. He reaches to leave his phone on his bedside table but before he could drop it, a plan pops up in his head. 

He was too far gone anyways, so he could try asking Taeyong if Johnny was just occupied. That way, Ten could finally have his answer and see if he needed to do damage control after the series of texts he left denouncing Johnny as his best friend. He wouldn’t take it personally, he would just be really annoying and cling to him so he would eventually take it back, effectively ruining any Street Cred he had. 

Also, he found Taeyong’s friend, Doyoung, to be quite inspirational. 

He was truly a ride or die for his friend the two times he tried to get Johnny’s attention. Asking Johnny serious questions about dating because he didn’t want to see his friend get hurt and essentially acting like  _ his _ friend was the one being auctioned? What a confident king. We stan.

If Doyoung was allowed to do it, why couldn’t he? 

There was nothing to be suspicious of with Taeyong yet but he figured he might as well see if they were actually compatible (or Johnny let the man’s beautiful face distract him) and get a head-start on befriending him. Ten figured it would be useful to have someone new that could tease Johnny with him.

After a moment of contemplation, he moves his phone back in front of his face, opening his Facebook and searching up the name that had caught his attention the night before.

**Me** : so i heard you’ve been talking to johnny

**Taeyong Lee** : hi?

**Me** : i’m ten, the dude who wrote johnny’s auction! 😁😁😁

**Me** : weird question, but i'm just wondering if he’s still up talking to you

**Taeyong Lee** : oh no, he’s not

**Taeyong Lee** : i think we wrapped things up around 12? he mentioned being ready to pass out

**Taeyong Lee** : sorry abt that 😢

**Me** : hey hey hey, no need to apologize! You did nothing wrong, i should be the one to do that

**Me** : sorry for just randomly messaging you outta nowhere, he said he would text me back abt smth and i’m just being petty lol 

**Taeyong Lee** : haha, dw abt it! I get the whole pettiness thing lol, i have a friend just like that

**Taeyong Lee** : also you weren’t creepy lol i recognized you from sad, a post like that is pretty hard to forget

**Me** : ah yes, so you are also a man of culture for (1) thinking johnny is hot shit and (2) recognizing my post as the most inspirational and eloquently written auction ever posted in the group

**Taeyong Lee** : it’s true, your friend /is/ hot shit and i haven’t recovered even tho ive only ever seen him thru a phone screen, how do you deal w that irl

**Taeyong Lee** : also LOL, inspirational and eloquent is one way to put it

**Me** : easy, i can deal w his face being unfairly attractive bc i am faced with the harsh reality that he’s a fucking nerd and men are flawed beings every time he breathes in my vicinity

**Me** : also hEy what does that mean 🤔🤔

**Taeyong Lee** : nothing bad i swear!! 😣 i just think it’s more funny than anything! Take it as a compliment 😊

**Taeyong Lee** : idk i think that might actually be kinda cute??

**Me** : ok, you indirectly called me funny so i’ll take it 😚😚😚

**Me** : ew but i guess ur right, it is quite endearing or else i would’ve yeeted myself far away long ago

**Me** : ok but anyways ur friend is kind of a legend for doing this even if it’s also lowkey Mom behavior™ , and it’s not like i don’t trust u but

**Me** : are you like,, legit abt this

**Me** : bc johnny is and so am i, i really will throw hands if you’re out here just to noncommittally flirt

**Taeyong Lee** : ofc i am, ik it’s hard to prove with words alone but i promise to also follow up with actions

**Taeyong Lee** : first of all, doyoung would have my head if i was messing with someone’s feelings, especially online

**Taeyong Lee** : and second, i usually dont put myself out there so the fact that i somehow managed to means that i won’t be wasting anyone’s time, including my own

**Taeyong Lee** : i can’t promise that i’m meant to be his “boy to spoil and call his own 🥺 👉👈 🏳️‍🌈 👬” but i want to try, he seems like a nice guy so far

Ten was speechless. He couldn’t really fight that. No more questions were needed. He was sure Johnny was in good hands. 

**Me** : u pass, i give u my blessing

**Taeyong Lee** : ?? ok

**Taeyong Lee** : always comforting to know that someone doesn’t think you’re a POS

**Me** : anytime

**Me** : you’re not too bad, lee

**Taeyong Lee** : gee thanks

**Taeyong Lee** : do you try to befriend all of your friend’s online dating matches like this lol

**Me** : only if they’re this cute 😉😉😉

Now that he thought about it, it seemed his toxic trait was definitely flirting with anyone and everyone casually. He personally blames it on his sister who was an avid fan of kpop stars and their fanservice throughout the years. Of course it rubbed off on him. In this world, you either entertain or sit in the audience. Ten? He was born to perform, and dammit was he going to give the entire world a  _ Show _ . Sue him. Literally. Try him, bitch. Unfortunately, this was not the time to pull his stunts when he worked so hard (maybe not too hard, the words and emojis came too easily for him) to get his friend such a catch in the first place (sure it was actually Doyoung who scored Johnny the date, but who made the post?). It was time for damage control before he fucked up Johnny’s chances. Quickly.

(Not saying that he could easily steal Johnny’s man, but his dance ability  _ did _ add Sexy Points and help him get a few conquests in.)

**Me** : ok before that comes off douchey, lemme explain: i found the cute stuff you’re doing, like the flirting back with my friend to be really cute from an outsider’s pov

**Me** : pls dont tell on me to johnny

**Taeyong Lee** : i was abt to say that ik im cute but aight thats a good explanation too 😂

**Taeyong Lee** : haha my mouth is sealed

Ten sighs in relief.

**Me** : great! let’s get to know each other well~

**Me** : what do you like doing in your free time, Taeyong?

**Taeyong Lee** : i dance! It’s my major and i’m actually part of a dance crew

**Me** : oh shit same on the dance crew stuff! 🤯 imma kinesiology major tho! Who are you a part of, are you gonna be @ hit the stage?!?! Its like the biggest dance competition up here n if you arent participating u better tell me ur hauling ur ass just to see it

**Taeyong Lee** : part of neozone and yep, we’ll be competing! wbu? 

**Me** : actually we actually can’t be friends anymore, i can’t believe i didn’t recognize you sooner

**Taeyong Lee** : ???

**Taeyong Lee** : don’t tell me…

**Me** : you must be lovely irl, but you are the Enemy. 

**Me** : why didn’t u tell me you were the infamous lee taeyong that neozone constantly hypes up?? this unfortunate mistake wouldn't have happened then

**Me** : but anyways, Vision is sweeping the adult competitive division this year with contemporary and hip hop, and that’s on periodt

**Taeyong Lee** : excuse me??? you’re one to talk, ten

**Taeyong Lee** : you took second place to our sicheng, you can get off your high horse

**Taeyong Lee** : also are you forgetting our first place last year in hip hop??

**Me** : just coz u win one year doesnt mean its guaranteed 

**Me** : plus we’ve got some promising fresh meat this year that’ll have y’all shaking in ur boots, get ready lee

**Taeyong Lee** : dream on chittaphon

**Taeyong Lee** : 😊 speaking of dreaming, it’s late and i’m sure we’d both need to be in the best condition for a fair fight, right? 😊

**Me** : not one for low blows, wow, not as bad as i thought

**Me** : i guess you have /some/ of my respect

**Me** : nvm i just saw you called me chittaphon, you have none of my respect

**Taeyong Lee** : you’re unbelievable, ten

**Me** : I know, i’m pretty awesome

**Taeyong Lee** : LOL

**Taeyong Lee** : let’s do this again sometime, preferably once we have our second win to rub in your face 😁

**Me** : you wish

**Taeyong Lee** : 😂😂 good night ten! 

**Me** : night!

Despite the idea of NeoZone taking the win for two years in a row, Ten went to bed with a smile on his face, his determination renewed and muscles aching to move, contort, and impress. Maybe also make Taeyong, Sicheng and the rest of NeoZone feel unsure about keeping their position in first place. 

  
  


(6:45am)

**johnny boi** : huh what

**johnny boi** : i just woke up, im sorry!! I had a long day yesterday

**johnny boi** : i swear i will make it up to you, i could never do you or justin bieber dirty like that

**johnny boi** : **[jb_baby_rap_pt2.mp4]**

**Me** : you are forgiven, u spat hot fire king 😤✊💯🔥

**Me** : mark lee? idk him

**Me** : you owe me brunch and all the deets 

**johnny boi** : gotchu fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm embarrassed to admit that i took this long to update only because i took my sweet time with that shitty meme edit
> 
> it's been a lil serious up in here lately but ten always knows when to be back on his bs, we shall be back with our regularly scheduled johndo slowburn in a hot minute! take care and see you soon <3


	6. that one facetime date that also isn't a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> johnny mentions playing some music and doyoung kinda teases him for his taste in this one, so if you wanna ~vibe~ while reading, [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DKFDQf0E6e86IBrs34ByB?si=qR44gdIzR0ytP2WrUiil4A) you go!

Johnny sighs, taking off his glasses in a haste before sitting back to rub his temples, glaring at his screen. 

He had been staring at his photographs from his latest shoot on Photoshop for three hours now, and despite all of his attempts to edit certain photos, something about it was always off. To add insult to injury, he promised the couple he took their engagement photos for that he would have them finished and emailed by tomorrow. 

Despite it nearing 2am, he knew he couldn’t call it a night yet unless he wanted to screw himself over. He had put off editing due to midterm assessments the past week, and he was kicking himself now for not doing a little bit each day like he told himself he would. A part of him was also going insane with how little social interaction he had the entire week, forgoing having lunch in the courtyard with his friends to hole himself up in the library and only having time for short replies or double taps on memes without any additional commentary. 

It also meant that his conversations with Taeyong, and by extension, Doyoung, were not as frequent lately. Ever since the first date, he hit it off really well with Taeyong. Their conversation flowed easily and it felt like time gave him permission to slow down whenever he spent time with him through video call. They had even recently started gaming together. Johnny had no better words to describe their budding _friendship, some, whatever this was_ , as comfortable. However, when Taeyong’s younger friend was in the equation, things were different.

He decided it was time to put his social isolation to an end, and figured Taeyong, a fellow night owl, would be good company and hopefully nagged him enough to try working. He unlocks his phone to shoot him a text.

**Me** : hey tae! are you free tonight for a study date?

 **Tae** : ah shoot, i’d love to johnny but i can’t tonight

 **Tae** : dance practice ran really late and i’m this close to passing out 😥 raincheck?

 **Me** : of course! Rest up well tae, good night!

 **Tae** : good night to you too! Get enough sleep

 **Me** : no promises 😛

Rejection normally would have made him protest a little harder just for kicks, , his heart was thrumming to an unknown beat at the thought of the next person he wanted to pester. 

Kim Doyoung.

The friends both seemed to be introverted, but where Taeyong was soft spoken, Doyoung was rough around the edges. He carried himself with a no-nonsense attitude, which Johnny had broken down in record time (a grand total of four days) with cheeky replies to his sarcastic comments, being insistent on starting a snapstreak, thanking him for spending time with him and Taeyong during their calls even if Doyoung was just in the background studying, and spamming him with cat videos and memes that he _knew_ Doyoung found funny. 

How did he know?

He would send ones back that were similar.

Doyoung never sent memes back unless he also thought they were funny. Knowing they were on the same wavelength in those moments and the thought of Doyoung thinking of him too made him feel giddy.

Sure, he would get clowned on subtle asian dating for getting so excited over reciprocating meme sharing, but still. He was getting somewhere. 

If he was being optimistic, he thought that maybe they were friends. He didn’t know why that simultaneously made his stomach flip yet make his heart feel heavier, and he didn’t know if he wanted to find out why yet.

**Me** : u up?

 **Doie 🐰** : I’m sorry but I think you’re asking for nudes from the wrong person

 **Doie 🐰** : Pretty sure Yongie is still up playing League, so shoo

 **Me** : damn doie 👀 i just asked you a simple question, idk where you pulled that assumption from

 **Me** : could it be… you’re interested in sending and/or receiving some? 

**Me** : also no, tae just got back from practice and he said he was tired 😥 you’re all i have

 **Doie 🐰** : Don’t pretend you don’t know the social context of your text, asshole

 **Doie 🐰** : I’m not even going to reply to that

Johnny laughs silently to himself, and he vaguely thinks that this is one of the very few times he’s truly laughed this week.

**Doie 🐰** : Oh, I see

 **Me** : what i meant to ask was since you’re up, are you down to do some work together? ur probably getting some studying in, right?

 **Me** : i’m just editing a few photos for a shoot i did last weekend and i’d appreciate the company, midterms were rough

 **Me** : i crave social interaction, pls help

 **Doie 🐰** : Sure, call me

Johnny doesn’t hesitate to press ‘call’.

As Johnny props his phone up against his books, he is met with Doyoung’s face up close, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he adjusts his camera.

He’s seen enough of Doyoung in the almost two weeks they have been regularly communicating to know that it was a habit by now, but it didn’t stop Johnny from feeling a slight twist in his stomach each time he caught his tongue peeking out from his pretty lips.

Ah shit.

Did he just call Doyoung’s lips pretty? Abort mission, abort abort abort. He couldn’t have those thoughts in his head when there was no way he could hide anything from Doyoung’s observant eyes.

Once he senses Doyoung’s attention is on him, he decides to mess with the younger by giving him the most seductive stare he could muster before winking. Doyoung’s face immediately cringes and his head snaps to the right so quickly that Johnny briefly worries if that could have hurt the boy. He just barely catches red at the tips of Doyoung’s ears and his embarrassed (yet pained) smile, and smiles himself at getting a reaction out of the normally composed man.

“Why are you like this?” Doyoung says, exasperated. “A normal person would greet someone by, you know, saying hi? Waving? Smiling like a normal person?”

Johnny laughs.

“I am normal, you’re just no fun!” 

Doyoung pouts, and Johnny pouts back, teasing him.

Johnny takes a moment to take in the young man filling up his phone screen. Today he was wearing a loose white t-shirt that exposed his collarbones. His black hair looked slightly damp, likely from a shower, and his wire-rimmed glasses hung low on the bridge of his nose, which Doyoung attempted to correct by scrunching up his nose before sighing and pushing them up with a finger instead. He snaps out of his thoughts at Doyoung’s voice calling his name.

“Johnny? Are you still alive?” Doyoung asks, a worried expression taking over his features.

Johnny nods. “Sorry, spaced out! I’m good.”

Doyoung looked unconvinced.

“Are you sure? It’s two AM, you should be sleeping.” 

“Says you, don’t you have a flight to Chicago at eleven?” Johnny asks, barely able to contain his excitement. 

After two long weeks, he was finally meeting the two people he only talked to through screens. Sure, he was nervous - talking on the phone was different even if they saw each other - but he couldn’t help the feeling of excitement that drowned out any anxiety he had over the ordeal. It was so much better getting to know people in person, and he had a feeling he was going to enjoy the two’s company so much more when he was able to take them exploring through his hometown.

“I want to have all my work finished so that I’m not doing it during the trip. Almost done, I swear. An hour tops.” Doyoung answers, his cheeks slightly puffed up. He really gave off the look of a rabbit with his cheeks. 

How could Johnny say no to that? The more work the younger got done, the more he would be able to show him (and Taeyong) around. 

“Why are you still up working on stuff? You’ve got time to work on it throughout the week, you live there.” Doyoung adds.

“I don’t want to be doing work during a break too! I want to have fun with you.” Doyoung looks visibly taken aback by his statement. “Also, I’ve been putting off my photography stuff because of midterms, so this was the best time to catch up. I promised I would have it done by tomorrow, too.” 

“How about asking for an extension?”

“Already did that. This is the extended deadline, and I feel bad for delaying it more.” Johnny sighs. 

Doyoung sticks his tongue out again slightly, deep in thought. Johnny wills himself to take his eyes off of his lips. His eyes are up there, John Suh! God.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could help.” Doyoung murmurs, cutting into the silence of their call.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Johnny chuckles. “If you count looking at the photos after I’m done and telling me how they look as helping, would you be down?”

Doyoung nods, his lips curving into a small smile that Johnny immediately feels himself missing when Doyoung lowers his head to focus on his work again. Right, this was supposed to be a productive call and not a date. This wasn’t a date, wasn’t it? He really hopes Doyoung isn’t just as panicked. 

Even if he was questioning the intentions of seeking his company or not, Doyoung doesn’t bring it up or acknowledge it. 

“Hey, can I play some music?” He asked, cautiously opening up his Spotify. 

Doyoung hums an approval, not looking away from his books, and Johnny presses play on his newest playlist before going back to Photoshop.

A few songs later, he hears Doyoung snort. Johnny turns to his phone, tilting his head quizzically. 

“Ten was right.”

“What?”

“About your music taste, Johnny. It’s basic…” Doyoung takes a few seconds to think, his chin balanced on top of his hands. “But it’s safe. Didn’t peg you to be super into super cheesy ones though.” 

Johnny shrugs. “What can I say? It’s popular for a reason. I usually like the rap side of things a bit more, but I’ve been feeling songs like these lately.”

Doyoung smirks knowingly. “Taeyong, huh?” 

“Something like that.” More like someone like that. Specifically, the someone right beside him at all times. 

“Sap.” 

“That I am.” 

Doyoung chuckles, shaking his head.

They let the comfortable silence lull them back to their own work before the question that’s been clouding Johnny’s mind becomes too hard to keep at the tip of his tongue.

“Hey Doie, have you ever shoot your shot for real at some point?” 

The question makes Doyoung’s head shoot up, making his glasses drop down the bridge of his nose. He quickly pushes it back up with his index finger, raising an eyebrow.

“Expand - in real life, or?” 

“I was thinking more on subtle asian dating but uh, I guess both now that you’ve mentioned it? If you’re okay with sharing that much.” 

Scratching his chin, Doyoung hums. “In real life - yes. I’ve been single for years now though, so I’m guessing starting a conversation isn’t my barrier to romance.” He pauses to take a sip of water, and Johnny hopes how fixated he was with the way Doyoung’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed went unnoticed. 

“I have yet to find a guy who catches my attention, lives close enough and isn’t straight, so no to subtle asian dating.” He finishes.

 _Well that answers my second question, thank God I don’t have to ask if he was into guys or not_.

“Hey! I’m not straight, live close enough and can catch your attention!” Johnny says, feigning offence. 

Doyoung shakes his head, chuckling incredulously. “Wow. If only I could slap some sense into you right now.” A sigh. “You’re really something, Johnny Suh.” 

“Hopefully something good?” Doyoung doesn’t answer, but the small smile on his face while he purposely avoids eye contact was enough of an answer for him. 

“What are you doing there then? Whatever you’re looking for isn’t really there and you don’t seem to like the memes. Sent the photos to your email, by the way.” 

“Ooh.” Johnny sees Doyoung navigate through his laptop. “Don’t really use Facebook enough to feel a need to. Maybe my mind could be changed if I saw Ryan Kim’s looking for an ABG to hang off his arm for the next EDM festival yet again, but I’m not spending all my time there. Besides, it’s also kind of fun to go through them sometimes to pick out common phrases and debate about what makes a post more popular than the other.” 

Doyoung furrows his eyebrows, examining each photo individually before looking back at him. The minute spent felt like forever to the older, unsure if it was the fatigue catching up with him or the nervousness tied with opening up your work to critique from another photographer.

“I’m not as skilled as you are, so take my opinions with a grain of salt - I actually think they’re fine and you’re just tired.” Johnny opens his mouth to protest, but Doyoung continues. “If I was going to choose a highlight photo for a social media post, I’d pick the one where they’re staring into each other’s eyes. You can just see the love dripping from their eyes, and the rule of thirds is utilized so well here.” 

“You think so?” His ‘so’ is accidentally elongated with a yawn, evoking a small laugh from Doyoung.

“Mhm. Now go send that off to the happy couple and go to sleep, seriously. I don’t want you falling asleep on the wheel, especially once I’m in the car.” Doyoung scolds him. 

(So… he may have insisted on being Doyoung’s chauffeur for a day. How could he leave the boy alone in Chicago the day he arrived when he didn’t have Taeyong or any of the dance crew to stick to? Since he decided to go last minute, going a day before was the cheapest option and to say Johnny didn’t mind was an understatement.)

“Finally warming up to the idea of using my services, huh? Make sure to tip your Uber driver generously and butter him up with a few compliments whenever possible. It’s good etiquette.”

“Don’t push it or else I might actually go and use Uber instead.” 

Raising his hands to surrender, Johnny laughs. “I won’t! Have a good night Doie, can’t wait to meet you tomorrow.”

“Good night Johnny, can’t wait to meet you too.” He waves (cutely) before the call disconnects. Johnny wonders if it was just the lighting or his vision becoming unreliable with how tired he was, but he swore Doyoung’s cheeks had the faintest hint of red.

❊

Doyoung wouldn’t ever tell Johnny this, but during their call he had Shazam’ed some of the songs he played. Though the lyrics were barely heard over their conversation, they all seemed to have a common theme that Doyoung’s inner detective was eager to decode (he blames his nosy mother and years talking comeback theories during his K-Pop phase in middle school, really). 

After listening to all the songs he managed to save during his flight to Chicago, he’s come to a simple conclusion: Johnny is very interested in Taeyong and plans to make an official move soon. 

It makes him happy, really. 

It should make him happy. 

However, it didn’t prevent the little thought that he could be wrong from recurring and preventing him from thinking about anything else. No free ginger ale was able to stop the matching mild heartburn he was experiencing.

The “have a safe flight! text me when you land!!” text he received from Johnny before take-off certainly wasn’t helping.

❊

Doyoung whips his head in the direction of a familiar voice calling his name. 

Standing several meters away, he could see the owner of the voice in the flesh. Doyoung’s breath felt knocked out of him upon taking in the sight of the young man. Broad shoulders filled out his bomber jacket and graphic t-shirt perfectly, and the skin-tight jeans he wore made his legs look endlessly long. His chiseled features were accentuated by the great lighting that mimicked the dramas he watched and honestly, was too good to be true. Brown locks covered his forehead, making him look soft and approachable, especially compared with _that smile_ . If Doyoung didn’t know any better, it would have been hard to convince him that Johnny was not a model. What did he do in his past life to deserve looking like a slob when he was trying to make a good first impression for his friend? He _knew_ he should have sucked it up and stuck to the button-up shirt instead of throwing on a hoodie in the name of comfort.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by bounding footsteps coming in his direction, and he has no time to brace himself before he’s caught in a tight embrace. His eyes flicker to the person hugging him and he stiffens even more.

It’s Johnny.

He hesitantly slips his arms around him as well, hoping that it wills him to relax a little, and it works.

_Is he usually this touchy with strangers?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhaahaha, it me,, , sorry for such a long gap! i had a bunch of ideas pop up on me randomly while i was trying to write, so this kind of got sidelined while i went with the flow for my other ideas. it's slowly coming back to me though, so hopefully i can get the next chapter up sooner! i hope you guys are doing well right now, pls take care <3


End file.
